Tiny Toon Adventures: Spring Break VHS 1998
FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Warner Bros. 75 Years Entertaining the World Opening Previews * Warner Bros. 75 Years * Warner Bros. Sing Along * The Flintstones: I Yabba Dabba Doo! * The Nighty Kong * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Warner Bros. Halloween Favorites Opening Logos (cont.) * Warner Home Video Opening Credits * "Tiny Toon Adventures: Spring Break" * Written by: Peter Hastings, Nicholas Hollander, Tom Ruegger * Directed by: Rich Arons, Michael Gerard, Dave Marshall Ending Credits * Senior Producer: Tom Ruegger * Producer: Rich Arons * Story Editor: Peter Hastings * Sequence Directors: Barry Caldwell, Alfred Gimeno, Jenny Lerew, Rusty Mills, Audu Paden * Storyboards: Rich Arons, Joey Banaskiewicz, Christopher Dent, Ken Harsha, Liz Holzman, Brian Mitchell, Ryan Roberts, Carolyn Gair Taylor, Charles Visser, Al Zegler * Music by: Richard Stone, Julie Bernstein, Steve Bernstein, Carl Johnson * Theme by: Bruce Broughton * Casting & Voice Direction: Andrea Romano * Starring the Voices of: ** Tress MacNeille as Babs ** John Kassir as Buster ** Joe Alaskey as Plucky ** Cree Summer as Elmyra ** Don Messick as Hamton ** Frank Welker as Gogo ** Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy ** Gail Matthius as Shirley ** Kath Soucie as Fifi ** Nathan Ruegger as Baby Plucky ** Edie McClurg as Winnie Pig ** Jim Cummings as Pappy ** Rob Paulsen as Beaver ** Jeff Bennett as Bighead ** Jess Harnell as Molten-Lava * Model Design: Arland Barron, Bob Doucette, Paul Fisher, Frederick Gardner, Julienne Gimeno, David Kuhn, Eric Mahady, Cynthia Petrovic, Kexx Singleton, Maureen Trueblood, Mark Zoeller * B.G. Key Design: Ed Haney, Alex McCrae, Dan McHugh, Lou Police, Marty Strudler, David West * Sheet Timing: Jeff Hall, Rusty Mills, Greg Reyna * Storyboard Clean-Up: Bob Doucette, Paul Fisher, Noah Miller, Phillip Mosness, Tom Nelson, Marcus Williams * Slugging: Rich Arons, Rusty Mills, Greg Reyna * B.G. Paint: Hye Coh, Anne Guenther, Michael Lowery, Brian Sebern * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Bunny Munns * Color Key: Robin Kane, Bunny Munns, Chris Naylor, Linda Redondo * Painter: Eric Nordberg * B,G. Color Key: Carolyn Guske * Mark Up: Jean DuBois, Lisa Leonardi, Valeire Walsh * Copying & Shipping: Carlton Batten, Ana Durand * Retake Coordinator: Howard Schwartz * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Brenda Brummet, Jennifer Damiani, Bunty Dranko, Karl Jacobs, Howard Schwartz * Production Administrator: Alyson Brown * Amblin Story Consultant: Doug Wood * Production Coordinator: Ken Fredrich Boyer * Post Production Supervisor: Joe Sandusky * Supervising Film Editor: Joe Gall * Videotape Supervision: Jay Weinman, Scott Williams * Film Editors; Al Breitenbach, Kelly Ann Foley, Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen * Laboratory Services: CFI * ADR Coordinator: Kelly Ann Foley * Sound Reading: Bradley Carow, Steve Siracusa, Denise Whitfield * Re-Recording Mixers: Thoams J. Maydeck, Russell Brower, Pat Rodman, 2nd Engineer * Dialogue Effects: Mark Keatts, Aaron L. King, Mick Brooling, Andrew I. King, Bob Lacivita * Music Editor: Tom Lavin for Triad Music * Sound Effects: Russell Brower, Robert Hargreaves, Matt Thorne * ADR Recording: Mark Keatts * Sound Services Provided by: Monterey Post Production * Post Production Facilities: The Post Group, Soundcastle/Modern * Voice Recording Studio: Soundcastle/Postmodern, Harry Andronis, Engineer, Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer * Assistants to Producer: Kathryn Page, Richard Freeman * Mix Coordinator: Richard Freeman * Voice Over Assistant: Erin Keeler * Recording Admiinstrator: Leslie Lamer * Production Assistants: Bill Devine, Geno DuBois, Dustin Foster, John Morris, Bobbie Page, Paul Trandahl * Animation Services: Wang Film Services Co., Ltd. ** President: James Wang * Production Manager: Barbra J. Gerard * Production Supervision: Ken Duer, Barbara SImon Dierks, Liza-Ann Warren * Production Management: Tim Sarnoff * Executive in Charge of Production: Jean MacCurdy * It's Palm Sunday! You Just Missed "60 Minutes" * Executive Producer: Steven Spielberg * © 1994 Warner Bros. - A Time Warner Entertainment Company * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * "Tiny Toon Adventures" the Tiny Toon Adventures characters, names, and allr ealted incidia and trademarks of Warner Bros. Inc. Closing Logos * Amblin Entertainment * Warner Bros. Television Distribution · A Time Warner Company Category:Warner Home Video Category:VHS Category:1998 Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Tiny Toon Adventures